


Repress and Reminisce

by AmbroseRivers



Series: Undertale Collection [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Integrity- Soul, Perseverance- Soul, Six Souls - Freeform, more tags will be added as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans doesn't want to remember the souls... So why does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had buzzing around in my mind for a while. What if the six souls were the Sailor Senshi? How would things play out then? And who would be what colored soul? This set of drabbles is based around that. I hope y'all enjoy reading it.

_Sans whipped around wildly as he stood in the library and he blinked as the patrons did not react to his movements. Huh. So it **wasn’t** a time reset… which meant it was…_

_Oh. Oh **please** no…_

_Sans refrained from moving but only just barely, his left eye flaring bright blue in his agitation. No amount of wishing, thrashing, or just plain **willing** would make this nightmare move any faster he knew from experience and the hysterical laugh that tore from his throat was without mirth._

_Figures. Even in his dreams, there was no reprieve._

_He would have to play along so he glanced around._

The librarby? That meant that it was…

_He spotted the small human curled in the corner, dirt streaked yellow cardigan pulled over her legs and circular glasses set aside (he knew it was because of the crack- he learned that later) as she read the history book in her hands, scribbling notes in her blue notebook._

_The stage was set and he had a part to play…_

_Sans sighed, rubbing his skull before going to stand over the human, hands in his hoodie pockets. “Hey, kiddo. How long are you planning on hiding in here?”_

_That’s right. This one had caused a rukus with Lesser and Greater, shrieking with delight and throwing sticks to them before scratching observations down. The two had been newly appointed Royal Guards at the time but they had always been soft-hearted…_

_Unlike Dogamy and Dogaressa…Sans winced and blinked down at the blue eyes that were studying him._

_What had she said?_

_“Sometimes, you need to think on your feet.”_

_The words flew from his mouth. He may not remember her words but his teeth knew his. The human- **Ami** his mind supplied- frowned at him, smearing the still drying ink with her pinkie as she looked down._

_“If I can learn it, I may be able to beat it. Logic…logic can’t be twisted. It doesn’t lie.”_

_Sans stayed silent._

_The scene changed and he threw out a pulse of magic in alarm but it didn’t affect the visible battlefield in front of him._

_“Let me pass, please, Mr. Papyrus.” Sans watched Ami clutch her notebook tightly as she stood in front of his brother._

_Papyrus was younger and Sans felt the air in his chest stop for a moment. Pap didn’t know better…and…he…_

_Papyrus shook his head and answered, “I need to prove myself, Human. I need to train!!”_

_His brother’s eye started to shine orange and Ami cried out as her soul was forced through her chest. Sans felt the tears sting his eye sockets and trickle down the ridge of his cheekbone. He **knew** she wouldn’t die here but…_

_Her soul was a deep purple._

_She had been a survivor. They all had been._

“PAPYRUS! NO!” Sans let the words rip from his throat and he sat up, comforter tangled in his legs. The pulse of blue magic hit his self sustaining tornado and the various debris slammed into his walls. Why? Why was he remembering them?

The Souls that Asgore had… the souls that had been taken.

Sans touched his cheek and blinked at the wetness on his phalanges. It was funny… he hadn’t mourned all the soul carriers that had been struck down but some of them…

Some of them could have been considered “good”...

He could feel his sins crawling up his back as a knock sounded at his door.


	2. Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue. Her soul had been blue but as she made her last stand... he could swear he saw flames in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention: In this particular set of drabbles, the girls are very young but the range is pretty large: 7-13 maybe and some may have slight awakening of Senshi powers (as hinted at here) but not all! <3 I hope you like this chapter.

“How did you know where I would go next?” The question was growled at him and he kept his smile on his face even as the human spun around, violet eyes flashing.

“Oh. Y’know…” Sans drawled nonchalantly as he waved his hand. “I felt it in my **bones.** ”

Her answering glare had him chuckling and he watched her lips tug themselves upward briefly before she frowned once more. He remembers that she had tried her damndest not to show her emotions and he watched her turn her attention to smoothing the red tutu across her waist and pulling on her black socks.

“Why are you following me anyway?”

Ah. This one- what was her name? His mind scrambled for it, straining against the passage of many timelines since then… It had been…

What was it?

When **Rei** (was that her name? It had to be.) had passed through Snowdin, Sans hadn’t expected the blast of magic that came from her and when he saw the dust lining her fingers… he couldn’t help but freeze, heart hammering in his chest. What was her LV?

He had let his magic gather and when he gazed at her, twisting away from the tiny squawking Snowdrake’s spinning snow orbs and grumbling to herself.

Her LV was at LV 2.

Sans had clenched his fists and hissed through the pain of bone sawing against bone... and he watched silently, certain that Rei would kill Snowdrake but she kept dodging until a particularly bad pun had her giggling- cheeks flushing.

Grillbz had trudged up the path shortly after that, signing to him rapidly: _Did you reach out to me with your magic?_

It wasn’t unusual for magic to call out or seek other monsters but Sans hadn’t so he shook his head no and when the child saw Grillbz… she had been in awe and had reached out unconsciously to touch the dancing wisps of fire on his friend.

“Are you going to answer me?!” The indignant shriek brought him out of his silent recollection.

Sans opened his mouth, only to watch the colors of the background run like paint layered on a canvas (or blood on a wall) and…

“Hggnnggh!!”

Sans clutched his skull as magic surrounded him. He was in Waterfall and he watched as the human sang quietly to herself, arms circled around her knees and tiny fingers clutching her glass pendant. The tears flowed down her cheeks silently and no sobs escaped from her throat… just clear wavering notes.

**No.**

**No, no, no…**

Sans reached out for Rei as he watched the shadow hover over the child.

“ _We’ve all done things we regret, son.”_

The human didn’t scream as the spear pierced through her shoulder. She had wiped her eyes, grinding the back of her fists into her sockets and rolling away before Gerson could swing his hammer.

**BAM!**

Sans grimaced as rocks splintered where Rei had once sat and he willed her soul not to emerge…

Willed Gerson to not engage her…

He wished that the timeline would change.

Blue. Her soul had been a deep navy... but as she made her last stand, he could have sworn that in her eyes was red and orange intermingling. Fire was always beautiful before it was put out.


End file.
